The Drunk & The Restless
by drawingqueen
Summary: Jenny finishes her rough week with too much liquor... How will this play out?...read and find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Arriving Unannounced:**

Jenny walked though the door of her townhouse, "Thank God this week is over." Jenny puffed out as she tossed her jacket on the back of the chair. She walked into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge and headed into the living room and plopped down on the recliner. She spent the next half hour collecting her thoughts. She felt a sudden need to do something reckless, something crazy to get rid of the horrible pressure in her chest. "_I could go out and run._" she thought. Pounding the pavement always made her feel better, but it wasn't wild enough. To get in the right frame of mind, she realized she needed to get drunk. Immediately.

She walked into her closet and pulled out the sluttiest dress she had. It was a tiny, dark red, tube dress. She unclasped her bra and slipped off her panties before putting it on, leaving her naked underneath. The dress tightly hugged every bit of her curvaceous body as if it was another layer of skin. Her tube dress was very short, it hardly covered her ass, if she bent over just hair, her goods would be on full display. The top half of her dress was just as revealing as the bottom half, the material just coming up over her nipples, leaving her with very little wiggle room so to speak. She slipped on a pair of black high heels and drove herself to a swanky little bar in a trendy part of town.

When she pulled up, she tucked a $50 bill into the front of her dress so she wouldn't need to carry her purse. She stepped out of the car then readjusted her dress making sure everything was covered and tucked in, then walked into the bar. It was still early, and the place was mostly empty except for a few groups of college kids sitting at scattered tables. She sat at the end of the bar and caught the bartender's eye.

"What'll it be?" he asked, walking casually over to her.

She thought for a second but came up blank. She didn't drink often and couldn't think of a single thing to order. "Can you just make me something strong and sweet?" she requested.

He grinned and winked at her, his deep brown eyes sparkling. "Strong and sweet is my specialty."

That almost made her smile. She watched him deftly mix the contents of several bottles into a large glass filled with ice, then he garnished the drink with fruit wedges. The concoction had a slightly pink tint to it and looked really good. He held it in front of her, taunting. "I need to see some ID," he said with another grin.

Jen laughed at that. "Thank you. After the day I just had, it feels nice to be carded." she reached for her drink, but he slid it out of reach.

"I'm not kidding. ID please," he repeated.

Her smile faded. "OK, seriously, my ID is in the car."

He shrugged. "I'll hold your drink while you run and get it."

Her anger, simmering just beneath the surface, flared up again. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm 42 years old. Can't you see the crow's feet next to my eyes?"

He smirked, "I think you look fantastic. I'm not entirely sure you're over 21, and I'll need to see some proof before I serve you this drink."

She stood up violently, nearly toppling her barstool in the process, and stalked out to her car, flinging the door open and rummaging through her purse to snatch out her ID. Stomping back inside, Jen flung her driver's license onto the bar counter. He slowly picked it up and looked at it appraisingly, raising his head from her picture to her face in a show of comparison. "Jennifer Shepard," he mused. "Can I call you Jenny?"

"Not if you expect me to answer. Please note my birth date and give me my damn drink."

Chuckling, he passed the glass across the bar. She grabbed it eagerly and took a gulp. It was exactly what she had asked for. The alcohol burned her throat as the fruit tickled her taste buds. The bartender watched, amused, as she sampled his creation.

"That's good," she said, begrudgingly admitting his talent even though she was still miffed at him.

"I'll be glad to make you another one when you polish that one off. You look like you can use it." he mentioned.

"I can definitely use it," she said.

Jen lifted the glass and drank more deeply in an effort to drown her frustration. The bartender slid a second drink into her hand as she was polishing off the first. She inserted a straw into that one and sucked it down quickly from the bottom up. Her brain was starting to feel fuzzy, but was lucid enough to notice that the bartender had a really nice ass and like the way he moved. The thought of Jethro came to her mind as she watched the bartender. It seemed that Jethro was always on the forefront of her mind, especially ever since she became Director of NCIS. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was still madly in-love with him.

She gestured to the bartender again. "Can I please have another…what was it again?"

He grinned at her, "I call it, 'Lovesick Potion #9' As far as what's in it, I'm sworn to secrecy." She chocked on the last bit of her drink, and he passed her a third one as he watched her struggle with an amused look on his face. Once she composed herself, she took a swig of her fresh drink and said, "You think I'm lovesick?"

"Your eyes say it all" he told her.

"You sure about that?" she questioned his judgment.

"I've seen it all in the 5 years I've worked here. So…who's the guy?"

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "Jethro….Gibbs" she confessed.

"…and?" he egged her on.

"Well, long story short...we work together at NCIS. Back in the day he was my boss and partner, we had a liaison. Then I left the agency for quite a while. Now I'm back and running the agency. I'm his boss now. So there you have it." she said, taking another big swig of her drink.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that. You two get along at work?"

She chuckled, "Ya, when he's not getting under my skin, which is all the time." Another sigh escaped her mouth, "…But as infuriating as he may be, he still makes me wanna jump his bones. "

He chuckled, "Must be good looking?" he smiled.

She laughs out, "Oh that's an understatement. He's so god damn fucking sexy." she said bluntly, finishing her third drink.

His eyes went wide, then laughed out. "You're a hoot."

Jenny continued to drink and converse with the bartender for another hour. After she finished her fifth drink she decided to cut herself off.

"I better get myself my cab, before I pass out right here." she joked.

She gave him the fifty dollar bill, "Keep it. Thanks for listening." she slurred out.

**...  
><strong>

Gibbs dragged himself up the stairs from his basement, wondering who would show up at his door at 11pm relentlessly knocking at his front door. It surely couldn't be anyone he knew very well, as it was an open secret that there was no lock on it. He finally reached the door and opened it, only to be faced with Jen leaning heavily against the doorframe in a scantily clad red dress. His eyes wide with shock. Totally surprised to see her, let alone drunk and half naked.

"Hey Jethro." Jenny greeted him, her voice slurring a bit as she stumbled towards the living room and then flopped on the couch.

"Jen, what are you doing here?"

"If I go home, I'll probably end up drinking all the liquor in the cabinet."

"So you came here instead?" he asked, looking confused.

"Is that a problem?"

"Kinda. I'm busy." He lied.

She laughed out. "With what Jethro? Got a lady over?" she smiled at him.

"Never mind." he sighed, taking a seat next to her on the couch. She turned and looked at him suggestively. There eyes locked on each others for a moment. Hi eyes were transfixed by her cleavage, heaving and struggling to stay in her tight dress, thinking how easy it would be to pull her dress down.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased, breaking the moment of silence.

"That's some dress you have on." he said, clearing his throat.

A smirk appeared on her lips, she scooted closer to him, giving him a more sinful view. He got up and headed into the kitchen to get them some ice water. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth.

Her eyes darkened with lust, as she admired the view of him walking to the fridge. He had on a pair of black sweatpants that hung loose around his hips, he was also wearing a grey hoodless sweatshirt. She thought how delicious and fuck-able he looked. She figured he had been working in his basement before she arrived unannounced.

"Why are you here… and drunk most of all?" He asked out, while breaking apart the ice cubes into the glasses, with his back to her.

She slipped her high heels off, and quietly made her way over to him. "Does this answer your question?" she whispered behind him, her hands pushing up the back of his sweatshirt. She placed an open mouth kiss to his exposed back, her fingertips gently scraping up and down his smooth muscular skin.

"Jen don't." he warned.

"Don't what?" she asked innocently, while her hand slipped into the waistband of his sweats, gliding over his firm butt. "Mm, so so nice." she cooed.

He abruptly turned around and grabbed her wrist. She bit her lip, looking up at him with dark seductive eyes. Her other hand reached for his waistband again. He quickly grabbed her other wrist, "Jen you have to stop."

"Don't want to." she husked. She leaned in to kiss him, he backed away and walked toward the living room and sat in the recliner next to the couch.

The long period of abstinence from sex was making her need insatiable, and he was being more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Jethro?" she frowned, walking into the living room.

"Sit down. Drink some water. Talk." he suggested.

"Don't want to talk." she pouted, as she laid down on the couch, resting her head on the pillow that was propped on the arm closest to him.

After a brief moment of silence, "Sooo…I noticed, you're not wearing underwear." she giggled.

"Hm… Says the woman who's not wearing panties either." he responded back.

"Hey! How would you know mister?" she teased.

She rolled over on her side so she could see his face, causing her dress slip off both breasts. His eyes stared unceremoniously at her exposed breasts.

"Not wearing a bra either." he quipped.

Her eyes glanced down, "This dress seems to have a hard time staying on me." she smiled, pulling the tight red material over her breasts, not at all embarrassed by the mishap.

"So I've noticed." he smirked.

"I wore it just for you, you know." she smiled up at him.

"You trying to seduce me Mrs. Robinson?" he joked.

She laughed at the reference, "Nice one Jethro."

"You're welcomed to sleep there for the night." he offered.

"Only if you come over here and join me." she insinuated, patting the cushion next to her.

"Nice try." he smiled, getting up and grabbing a blanket for her.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" she asked, sitting back up.

"In the bedroom. Unless you would rather sleep there instead?"

"In the bedroom, with you? Sure!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Shaking his head, "Not happening." he smiled.

"That's too bad, I guess you won't be getting any of this tonight." she said, spreading her legs wide, flashing her pussy to him, her fingers stroking through her wet lips. He froze momentarily, astonished, his cheeks turning bright red, his cock stirring in his pants. She closed her legs and stood up in front of him. "I was wanting to have some fun with you tonight." she said candidly, eyeing his growing bulge .

"Don't temp me Jen." he warned.

She hooked her finger inside the front her her dress, and looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "Uh Jen? What are you doing?" he asked, sounding a bit hesitant.

Before he could say anything else, she swiftly pulled her dress down. "I can't sleep in this dress. It's tight enough as it is." she said, stepping out of her red dress, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Well okay then." he said apprehensively. He tried his best to keep his eyes above her chest. He grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her front. "Jen, get some rest. If you need me for anything, I'll be in the bedroom." he told her, then shut off the lights and walked to his bedroom before things got out of hand.

"Good night?" she muttered out as he closed the bedroom door. She stood there in disbelief and annoyed. She laid down on the couch and let out a big sigh of frustration. "So much for getting a goodnight kiss." she mumbled to herself.

She was horny and sexually frustrated, she was sure he'd give in sooner than later. The night wasn't over, and she'll be damned if she went the whole night without satisfying her cravings.

He walked inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. His heart was racing, he leaned back against the door, catching his breath, "Wow." he breathed out, pausing a moment to collect his thoughts before sliding under the covers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What do you think so far? Any idea as to what's to come?  
>Will post the second and final chapter soon.<br>Reviews recommended! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Restless**

About an hour had passed by, both of them had yet to fall asleep. Jen was completely restless, and just couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't take it, she wanted to be sleeping in a warm comfy bed…with Jethro, and laying on the hard couch wasn't making it any easier, it was driving her crazy.

She got up and combed her fingers through her messy hair, then padded along toward the bedroom. Carefully and quietly, she turned the knob and opened the bedroom door. She looked over and saw him sleeping on his side with is back to her. She quietly closed the door and slipped under the covers.

His eyes popped open when he felt the mattress dip. She carefully scooted towards him, her hands pulled up the back of his sweatshirt, allowing her naked breasts to press against his back as she spooned intimately behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, "Jen? What are you doing?" he whispered, sounding puzzled.

"You said, 'If I need you for anything—" she whispered back.

He cut her off mid sentence, "-Okay? What do you need?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"This." she purred into his ear, her hand reached over and grabbed his cock through his sweatpants.

He pulled her hand away. "Jen. Stop."

She ignored him and slipped her hand into the back of his pants, cupping his butt. "I can't sleep Jethro." she whined, kissing the crook of his neck.

"Jen, I mean it." he warned, slipping out from under the covers. "If you want to sleep here, you can. I'll go sleep on the couch." he huffed, as he walked towards the door to leave.

Right as he opened the door she quickly got up and stopped him, pushing the door shut, then turning her back against it so he couldn't leave. "Please, don't leave." she begged, breathing heavily.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth, "Jen. I'm tired." he said, rubbing his eyes and temples. "If you hadn't shown up here drunk and…naked, i'd be asleep right now." he remarked, reaching for the door knob. Her body shifted in front of the doorknob blocking his reach. His eyes glanced at her breasts, then back up to her face.

"Why are you being so difficult?!" she snapped at him.

"Difficult? Meaning, why am I not fucking you right now?" he retorted.

"What's the problem?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Jeez Jen. We work together, you're my boss."

"I don't ever plan on firing you, if that's you're concern." she smiled at him.

"No!"

"So what's your problem? You gay?" she joked. He gave her a death glare, not finding that funny. "I'm joking!" she emphasized.

"I have rules Jen. You know what they are."

"Bull shit. What was Paris then, and all the other missions we did together? You've broken that rule, repeatedly. Don't give me that." she ranted. "Other than your broken rules, what's stopping you from all _this?" _She gestured to her naked body.

"You're drunk. You wouldn't have come over here if you were sober Jen." he told her straight up.

"You don't know that." she retorted.

"Yes. I do." he glared at her.

"If you think I need alcohol to try and seduce you, I don't."

"Prove it then." he said, coldly.

"How?"

"Go to bed. Sober up. We'll see if that's true in the morning." He said, reaching for the doorknob again. She pushed his hand away.

"Move." he growled at her.

"No. You'll have to make me move." she said candidly.

A frustrated sigh escaped his mouth, his eyes starring daggers at her. "Move…now." he snarled.

"Only, if you kiss me on the lips goodnight." she told him with a devilish smile.

A groan escaped his mouth, "Okay." he obliged.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Ya, if it ends this conversation, and I can go back to sleep." he told her.

A smile appeared on her lips, she took a step closer to him. He dipped his head down to hers, right as their lips were about to touch, he opened the door, and tried to dart out, but failed as she grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and yanked him back in, ripping seams in the process.

"Jen!—" he barked, suddenly she grabbed his face and delivered a long and lustful kiss. "Mmmm, so good." she cooed, kissing his lips again.

She was about to kiss him again, when he stopped her, covering her lips with his fingers. "Tomorrow." he told her.

She kissed his finger tips, "It is tomorrow." She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

Her hand slipped underneath his sweatshirt and began slowly rubbing his belly, "I miss you Jethro." she whispered against his lips.

The look in his eyes were now of lust and desire. She knew the walls were finally coming down, her hands pushed up the front of his shirt, exposing his broad muscular chest, he wasn't stopping her at this point. She placed a couple kisses on his abdominals before flicking her tongue over his nipple. He tossed his head back and let out a heavy sigh, "Mmm Jen." he breathed out.

She then fisted his shirt and tugged him towards the bed. He grabbed her hand, stopping her, only to hoist her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. Her fingers grasping his hair as she sucked on his lips with so much passion.

They hit the edge of the bed, falling backwards on it. She scooted back to give him room. He got up and pretended to leave.

"No! Don't leave!" she panicked, clutching onto his shirt.

"Gotcha." he teased, crawling his way up between her legs.

"Bastard." she giggled, locking her legs around his back. She reached around and grabbed his sweatshirt, then yanked it off him in one swift motion. She began kissing him all over his perfectly chiseled face, she licked down the bridge of his nose, placing a tender kiss on the tip. Her lips peppered kisses on his eyes, forehead and cheeks. "So gorgeous" she breathed out.

She stuck her tongue out, enticing him to wrap his lips around it and suck. He did just that, making her moan with satisfaction. His mouth moved to her neck and sucked on her pulse point until he left a mark.

"Jethro, lower." she pleaded, arching her back, offering her hard aching nipples to him. His tongue trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts, his mouth devoured her left nipple. He sucked and tugged on her nipples, making her writhe in his tight embrace.

"Mmm, that makes me so horny." she moaned in pleasure. He tightly squeezed her breasts together, sucking and licking them all over until he was momentarily satisfied.

He moved his tongue up her neck and under her chin. She slid her hands down his back to his ass, squeezing and rubbing it, noting he still had his sweats on. Her hands struggled to push his sweats down, he reached back and slid them all the way down. "That better?" he smirked at her.

She kissed his lips tenderly, "Yes...much." she whispered, gently raking her fingertips up and down his firm but smooth butt. His mouth crashed against hers, his tongue mapped the inside of her mouth, he was rewarded with a moan from her lips as he sucked her tongue sensuously. Jen then returned the favor with her own tongue, their tongues passionately danced together endlessly for minutes.

His mouth felt too good and his kisses were turning her bones to mush. "Mmmm…" she whimpered, "You taste so good."

His desire roared to life, he grasped her face between his hands, and began raining kisses across her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw. "God Jen, you're so beautiful" he mumbled against her neck, sucking her pulse point. "I want you. I want to make you scream my name." he whispered into her ear.

"Please. My pussy is so wet." she moaned out, threading her fingers through his silver locks.

He positioned himself over her and rested his hard-as-steel-erection in the moist junction between her legs for a moment while he kissed her deeply. And then he slipped inside her and she wrapped tightly around him, crossing her ankles behind his butt. She lifted her hips allowing him to slide deeper. As he began thrusting, her heels dug into his ass, encouraging him to go harder and faster. Their pace quickly increased and became almost frantic as one of his hands slipped under her backside and lifted so that he was hitting her clit at just the right angle with each powerful thrust.

He slammed into her as they both desperately searched for the release to the sexual needs that had brewed between them for too long. Focusing on his blue eyes, she felt her body begin to pulsate around him and oh, God, she had wanted this again for so very long. She had wanted him, and here he was banging into her like there was no tomorrow and she felt her orgasm building. Her body quivered, on the verge of splintering into pieces. He felt it coming, like a tide rising fast and overtaking him. Gripping her hips, he gave one last hard plunge as he growled his own orgasm, emptying himself deep into her. He was lost in the waves of pleasure that pulled involuntary thrusts from him. She came one last time around his pulsing cock, moaned softly and then laid still, gulping air.

She unwrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed his shoulders downward so he was eye level with her pussy, inviting him to suck on her vagina. He bit her slick folds, then licked them, encouraged by the delicious moans escaping her lips. He couldn't help but cup her ass with his hands while sucking on her wet cunt. He plunged his tongue deep into as he could, kneading her butt with his fingers. A loud groan surrounded them, he continued to tongue fuck her, giving her no mercy. Her hands frantically searched for something to hold onto before they settled on his hair. Her fingers knotted tightly in his hair, holding his face tightly to her core.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed out, arching her back. He reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her scream as she orgasmed. He licked up every bit of excess liquid that she offered him, enjoying the sweet taste of her pussy.

"My turn." she panted out, rolling him over onto his back, kneeling between his bent legs.

"Oh fuck Jen." he growled. She curled her hands around the base of his cock while she sucked on the head, scrapping it with her teeth lightly over it. She put more of him into her mouth, relaxing her throat so she could get nearly all of his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and pulled back so that he was out of her mouth. Her right hand squeezed and worked his balls while she pumped his dick with her left. She licked the bud of pre-cum that oozed. He threw back his head, his chest heaving as his hands tightened almost painful in her hair. Once again, she filled her mouth with him, scrapping her teeth down his entire length. He bucked his hips into her mouth, making his dick hit the back of her throat.

"Oh shit!" he hissed, while she continued to milk him. She moved her lips to his balls, kissing each one before sucking them each into her mouth.

"Fuck. I can't hold it in." he warned, squinting his eyes.

She put his throbbing penis back into her mouth and pumped him hard with her hands while she sucked his shaft. With a deep shuddering groan he released into her mouth in multiple spurts, quickly swallowing each one. He tasted so damn good. Her tongue cleaned up all the excess that was on his member, and placed a quick kiss on the head. "You're so fucking hot." she whispered in his ear.

They tumbled over onto the bed in a tight embrace and relaxed for a moment, before he rearranged them to lay on their sides facing each other. She snuggled closer and placed a kiss at the base of his neck, the tenderness of the gesture make his heart kick unexpectedly. He lazily traced his fingers up and down her back, listening to her steady breathing.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" she muttered, kissing his lips.

"Not sure." he kissed back.

"I'm thinking; in bed, naked, all day, with you." she smiled, skimming her hands over his back.

"I like the sound of that." he whispered against her lips.

"You better." she kissed him again. They closed there eyes, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**…**

_**Hope you truly enjoyed it!**_

_**Please, please review if you read it! And before you add it to your favorites, write a review as well! I love reading all opinions!**_

_**Should I continue with the story, or will that just be overkill? ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

The sun's rays were shining brightly through the window inside the bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. His arms were wrapped around Jen, and his cock throbbing almost painfully against her incredible ass. He fought the urge to wake her. He kissed her shoulder and rolled over, already feeling the loss of her body pressing against his urgent shaft. He laid there awake, listening to her breathing behind him, still fighting the urge to wake her and taker her right then. He had just looked over at the clock on his bedside table when the damn thing started going off. He was about to reach over and shut it off when he felt her move behind him. An arm appeared, wrapping over him and reaching the clock, shutting off the alarm. He stayed still, pretending to be asleep as she sat up in bed.

He felt the sheet fall from her body as she sat up and he knew that her sweet breasts were exposed to the morning air, her nipples tightening in the chill left by the night. He wanted to turn and look, touch, or kiss those perfect breasts but something made him stay still. The bed shifted lightly as she stretched and yawned. She shifted again, and laid back down. He felt her hard cold nipples brush against his back. That brush of her sensitive nipples over his skin set off a fire deep inside her.

She could smell the musky scent of sweat and sex that lingered over him from the night before. Her lips brushed his shoulder again, followed by her teeth before she began to trail her fingers and kisses down his body. She moved slow, almost timid, as if she was unsure of the likely outcome of her actions.

The sheet pulled off his body as she continued her trail of soft teasing touches and kisses. She found his hip, and she kissed down softly towards his stomach, just below his abs. He let out a sleepy growl that he hoped did not tell her he was awake, and turned onto his back. Peeking up at her he saw a smile on her face, as if she knew that would happen when she kissed there.

Now he was on his back, his erection, which had become even harder, was clearly tenting the sheet. She gently peeled back the sheet and revealed the angry looking shaft she let out a quite moan.

"Oh my, oh my." she whispered, as her mouth descended towards the towering organ. Her tongue slid from between her lips and dragged down his length. Down to the base and over his swollen balls before sliding back up. When she reached the tip, a copious amount of pre-cum was waiting for her, which she eagerly licked up. Her lips closed over the tip as her tongue searched for any that she might have missed.

Another growl was forced from his chest as she continued to lick all around his head, her lips now sealed around it as she softly sucked on her morning treat. His shaft began to disappear more into her mouth. When he felt the tip of his cock at her throat she stopped. Her tongue continued to tease the underside of his shaft as she pulled her head back it became more active, searching out the most sensitive areas of his member.

Finally, he couldn't take anymore. He couldn't just lay there and pretend to sleep as he teased the tool that had been ready and waiting to take her since before she even woke up. He groaned as once again his cock disappeared into her mouth. This time it wasn't his growl forcing her head down farther but his hands, fingers now wrapped in her hair as he pushed himself into her throat.

Once she knew he was awake the teasing stopped. She eagerly pushed down unit he was buried to the hilt, then popped off and began to bob her head up and down, sucking hard on his shaft as she looked into his hungry blue eyes. That look took his breath away and just about make him cum. He could see the pleading in her eyes, the longing for him to cum for her, in her, to give her his waiting load.

Gripping her hair tighter, he began to guide her up and down his swelling member. His hips began to buck as he felt the first waves of his climax approaching. He held her head still, using his hips to thrust into her throat again. Groans turned into grunts, his even thrusts turning into spasms as he came. Jets of cum burst from him, hitting the back of her throat. She didn't fight against his hands that held her in place, swallowing again and again as he came for her.

When he finally relaxed back into the bed she slowly cleaned his cock, licking up any cum she might have missed. Then she crawled up his body and laid her head on his chest.

"Good morning." she whispered softly.

He cleared his throat "It is a good morning." he said catching his breath. He kissed her on the lips, "Go take a nice long shower Jen. I'll go make us some breakfast."

"You saying I stink?" she questioned.

"No, you need it, you'll feel better."

With that she slipped out from under the covers and walked off, her naked ass swaying with each step. He stared at that amazing sight until she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Releasing a sigh he got up and slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs and headed to the kitchen.

She stood under the hot spray for a full twenty minutes. The hot water melted away the stress of a week of work, the tenseness in her back and shoulders, and cleared her mind better than any massage she ever had. When she finally got out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror with steam swirling around her and water dripping down her body. Using a towel she wiped the condensation from the glass and looked at her reflection. She looked thoroughly fucked and satisfied.

She grabbed a towel, wrapping it loosely about her, and head down the hall to find him. She heard the faucet in the kitchen, then followed the noise around the corner and saw him, he was only wearing his black boxer briefs that were hugging the tops of his thighs and ass so nicely. It was such a lovely sight for her to see. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"Mmmm. Hey there handsome." she smiled, as she nuzzled his neck, giving his earlobe a playful lick. He leaned back into her, his eyes close, so content in that moment. Her hands slowly move over his stomach, up his chest and back down so they grazed the front of his briefs. He turned in her arms to face her, pulling her in so close and so tight. For a few breaths, they just stared at each other, then he pulled back enough to giver her a light kiss on the lips.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he smiled down at her.

She looked deep into his eyes, a wicked grin lit up her face. She pressed her hips against him, returning that kiss. She felt him responding to her, she slowly made her way down his hard body, following along with her hands, she got down on her knees, her hands making their way down his muscular thighs, and back up to brush over the front of him. She leaned her face in, caressing him through his boxers. A soft moan escaped her lips, feeling his cock getting harder with each passing moment, then she reached up to yank his waistband down, revealing his throbbing stiffness, that she'd been continually thinking about since she opened her eyes. Keeping one hand on him, she ran the other one up his leg, then pressed her face next to the base of his shaft, breathing in all his male scent. She gave his cock a long slow lick, the taste of his pre-cum mixed with her pussy from the night before, tasted so good together.

Both hands on his hard length, she took him all the way in her mouth, looking up at him, she saw his head leaning back on his shoulders, he was so caught up in the pleasure of her hot wet mouth. She slurped around his perfect dick, hearing his moans in return, going as deep as she can.

Suddenly he reached down and grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted her to her feet, kissing her so hard, and backing her up until her butt bumped into the kitchen table, her towel fell off, exposing her naked curves. His hands and lips immediately go to her fleshy breasts, he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily. She felt his hands go down to her ass and lifting her up onto the table. He looked at her with that hunger, she leaned back, knowing he's about to feast on her, his tongue beings to lap at her drenched clit, sliding two fingers into her tight wet cunt.

"Oh fuck! That feels so good." she moaned out, grabbing her tits, and pinching her nipples.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close baby. Keep working that clit with your tongue" she begged. "Oh God yeah. Oh Fuck. God that's it. Suck that fucking clit in your mouth." she continued on.

He didn't give her a chance to recover, he pulled her up and turned her over, ramming his dick into her opening. "Oh god! Fuck, yes." she gritted between her teeth.

He paused for a moment, her body takes a moment to adjusts to his size. Her inner walls are squeezing around him so tight. He begins to move, she feels his hands on her hips. He doesn't let up, he keeps pumping into her. She's clutching onto the edge of the table, pushing her hips back and meeting his hard thrusts.

He slipped his dick out of her momentarily, "Come in my fucking pussy." she ordered. With three final thrusts, she felt him exploding inside, his cock pulsing with each jet of his hot cum, she can feel his release making her go over the edge again. "Oh fuck yes!" she moaned out.

He collapsed on top of her, their breathing slowly coming under control. With great effort he stands, and gently removes himself, she feels his cum trickling down her folds onto her thighs .

He suddenly lifted her from the table and carried her to the living room, his cock swaying obscenely between his legs as he walked. Throwing her on the couch, he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her knees. With one leg up on the couch next to her he pulled back on her hips, again shoving his cock balls deep into her pussy. Moans and screams coming from under him did nothing but add fuel to the fire as he pounded into her.

Finally he felt his climax approaching and he increased his speed, hammering his cock in and out of her pussy, now sloppy with their mutual arousal. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he came, burying himself inside her as his load gushed from him in a torrent of hot cum. Her screams told him that she was climaxing, set off either by his relentless pounding or the cum gushing against her inner walls.

They writhed together through their blissful agony as the orgasm passed. Finally he felt his head clear and he pulled away, sitting down on the couch. Jenny pulled her face away from the cushion where he had pushed it and turned to look at him with a cute little smile on her face. She took a moment to admire the view of his perfectly naked body. For a minute or so, her fingers stroked the patch of pubic hair at the base of his cock, then trailed down his member. She stood up grabbing his dick. "C'mon, lets go back to bed." she purred, gently tugging on his penis.

"What about breakfast? You hungry?" he asked, standing up.

"I'm hungry for some cock." she replied, guiding him towards the bedroom by his member.

"Thought you'd have enough by now." he chuckled.

"I'm always wanting more." she purred.

* * *

><p>DiNozzo took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gibbs' number. On the other end of the line, Gibbs' phone rang…and rang. He was thrusting in and out of her, on the edge of coming inside her again. The phone kept ringing…he continued thrusting, picking up the pace.<p>

"Jethro…Jethro, your phone." Jenny nudged him, interrupting his trance.

"Fuck." he muttered in frustration. Still inside of her, he reached over and grabbed his cell off the bedside table. She began to peppering kisses all over his face and neck, making it difficult for him to speak on the phone.

"What DiNozzo?" he answered, doing a poor job of keeping his breathing steady.

"Oh hey Boss. Uh we were wondering where you're at, we've got a dead body at Quantico." he said on the phone. There was a brief pause on the end of the line, DiNozzo's mouth suddenly fell open as he could hear moaning and kissing noises through the phone. He put the phone on speaker to Ziva and McGee could listen.

"He's with a woman." he silently mouthed out to them. Their eyes went wide and mouths fell open in shock and awe as they listened quietly.

"Boss. You alright? You sound like you just ran a marathon." He asked, giving Ziva and McGee a wink. They could hear his heaving breathing, and moans through the speaker.

"Yes DiNozzo! I'll meet you all back at the office later. You know the drill." he snarled, hanging up the phone abruptly.

"Wow. That was…" Ziva spoke, raising her eyebrows.

"…awkward." McGee finished. A blush rose to his cheeks.

"Boss is getting his game on. Maybe he'll be in a better mood." Tony grinned ear to ear.

"I wonder who he was with?" Ziva asked with curiosity.

"I'm calling Abby to tell her!" DiNozzo said with excitement.

"What if it's Director Shepard?!" McGee gasped out loud.

"I can see it. She is a sexy redhead, his kryptonite." Tony commented, as he waited for Abby to pick up.

* * *

><p>"Was that Tony?" she asked, running her fingers through his soft hair.<p>

He slipped out of her, and shifted on his side, now propped up on his elbow facing her, "Yup. Got a case." he answered, skimming his hand along her silky bare legs.

"Don't you need to leave?" she questioned, rubbing her hands against his fuzzy chest.

"Not quite yet. I'll be there later." he responded, eyeing her naked breasts. His hand moved to her breasts, groping and kneading them, relishing the soft feel of them. His fingertips toyed with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. "You've got great tits Jen." he drooled, lowering his mouth to her chest, he sucked and gnawed her nipples with so much passion and intensity. She moaned and moaned as he feasted on her chest. Her body bucked and writhed on the mattress as he consumed her hard nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking at them with great vigor.

"I won't let you leave the bed, if you keep doing what you're doing." she breathed out, rubbing her hands along his smooth muscular back.

His mouth moved up to her neck, and gently pinched her skin between his teeth, sucking on it like a leech. At the same time, his hand snaked down between her thighs and cupped her moist pussy. Her thighs clenched around his hand enticing him to continue. He began stimulating her clit with his fingers, sliding them back and forth through her slippery folds. He slipped his long middle finger deep into her core, causing her to abruptly sit up. She opened her legs, keeping her knees bent. He moved to he was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, head between her thighs. He curled both arms around the outside of each thigh, keeping her lower half steady as he swiped his tongue between her folds. her moans turned into erotic screams of delight. He shoved the length of his tongue into her opening, wiggling it around. Her hips bucking causing his tongue to slip out. His arms clenched tighter around her legs, preventing her from moving. "Oh God. Fuck!" she cried out, fisting her hands in his hair. He captured her slick folds between his teeth and sucked her off.

"Jethro. I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me." she whimpered. He moved up her body, reached down between them and guided his long shaft into her aching pussy.

"Better?" he grinned.

"Yes." she whispered, closing her eyes. He rocked his hips back and forth, driving his cock to the hilt with each thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" she cried out, scraping her hands down his back. He went down on his elbows, his right hand grabbed her breast, mouth sucking at her neck fervently as he continued to pump in and out of her until they both climaxed.

"What number was that? Four?" she laughed out.

"Ya, I think so. One, this morning in bed. Two, on the kitchen table. Three, on the couch. Four, we just finished." he chuckled.

"…and it's only 10am." she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"I gotta get ready Jen." he reminder her, kissing her lips.

He rolled off her front and slipped out of the covers, giving her an eyeful of his bare behind.

'Hubby hubba!" she blurted out, as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>_

_**The next chapter will be the final chapter.**_

_**Please review if you read it! Love all opinions.**_


End file.
